The Phantom of the Abbey
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: The story of the man who coached the Demolition Boys and others. Ch 10: It's over now, the Music of the Night.... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter I: Track Down This Murderer

The Phantom of the Abbey

_Hey guys! This will be my alternate story whilst I work on The Fourth Tournament. It came to me in an English class, which is why it's so odd. I've been working on a similar story for a while, when it just came to me. So here it is._

_And remember; don't sue, COMPLAIN._

The Phantom of the Abbey, Chapter I: Track Down This Murderer

He walked with a peculiar loping gait, but it got him around fast enough. Half his face was always obscured by a white half mask, but what was behind it, no one knew. He always had a wooden cane, with a strong iron star-shaped top. If you looked closely, you could see stars that twisted around it in a spiral. His iron grey hair was tied back, hidden from view by a classic brown cape, rimmed with yellow. His eyes were always full of pain; deep dark grey. Yet full of hope. His black, open necked shirt revealed part of a pale torso, and, at the collar bone here were four marks. Four blue triangles that everybody knew. A small, star shaped locket hung there, with a Russian symbol engraved. On his wrist was a tiny black rose, with words that no one could read. Blue bangs fell into his eyes, that were never pushed away. Unknown to everyone, there was a star, on the back of his neck, with more symbols. He must have been at least thirty, but he still looked a teenager. A ring was on his wedding finger, but no one had ever seen his partner. Once, he had been respected, everyone had known his name. Now he was known by another name.

The Phantom of the Abbey.

-

"Sir?" Bryan poked his head through the door hesitantly. Years of abbey training had taught him that intruding upon a master was not a good idea.

"Yes, Bryan?" The man's refined, cultured voice was rarely heard in the abbey. He turned towards Bryan, a pale hand hiding half of his face.

"Master Voltaire wants you." Bryan muttered, respectfully lowering his eyes. Bryan never showed submission, hated it, but 'Tom', as his name had been shortened to, was different. Rarely shouted, never raised his hand. It was plain he hadn't grown up in the abbey. 'Tom' nodded his head as he murmured the words to himself.

"Very well. Bring me my mask, boy." Bryan shuddered at the sudden change of demeanor, that reminded him of some one close, and Tom noticed. Noticed but did nothing, save give him a small, encouraging small as he passed. Bryan shook his head in confusion and walked the other way.

-

He hasted walking down the bloodstained halls. Hated being bowed to because he was Voltaire's assistant.

"My dear boy." Voltaire's voice reverberated around the room. "You know I will have no disguising of identities here."

He shuddered, but removed the mask, feeling sick with revulsion as his fingers brushed against burnt skin. He heard Voltaire tutting slightly as he reluctantly dragged his face up so their eyes met.

"It was a shame to mar two things so physically perfect." Voltaire whispered. He tensed, his whole body poised for flight. "You – and your charmingly good-looking son." He yelled in anger and attacked Voltaire with his fists.

"You sick – twisted -" He yelled. Voltaire simply pressed his foot down on the younger man's left foot. The younger man gasped in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"You disobeyed my orders, Seth. Remember that." He growled, kicking the young man. Seth moaned and curled up, minimizing the target area Voltaire could attack him.

"Leave him alone." Seth growled. "Do what you want to me, you've already ruined my life, but leave my son alone!"

"I will do what I deem fit." Voltaire replied, withdrawing the hem of his cloak away from the other man. "I am not the murderer here." Seth covered his face with his hands. Shoulders shaking, he reached for his mask.

He was little more than a ghost in the abbey. He'd known it for twelve years. Since he'd arrived here, forcibly dragged from Indonesia. He'd been dead since then.

"_Daddy?" The two year old whimpered, clinging to the bars of the cot._

"_Shh," His father whispered, gripping the child's hands. Looking around, he lifted the boy out of the cage. "It's alright Kai. I'm here." He murmured, rubbing the boy's back._

"_Daddy, where's mummy?" Kai whispered. His father froze._

"_Mummy's gone, Kai. She's not coming back." Slowly, he began to edge his way out of the room, Kai's head on his shoulder. He heard a noise behind him and began to run, praying that the other man would not see him. He began to slowly make his way down the stairs when he heard Kai give a cry of fear. In horror, he looked around, to be met with a blinding pain. He screamed in pain and lost his balance, falling down the stairs. It was a mercy when he was knocked out._

"_Daddy!" Kai screamed._

Kai Hiwatari woke with a jump. Suddenly, he noticed the curious stares of his team mates. Even Tyson was awake before him, odd as it was.

"Kai?" Ray began hesitantly.

"What?" Kai snapped, climbing out of bed.

"You ok?" Max asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. Kai shrugged it off angrily.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Dude! You were screaming in your sleep!" Tyson replied, getting angry.

"I said I'm fine!" And with that, Kai left the room.

_You were screaming, Kai._ Ray thought as he ate breakfast. _And, shoot me if I'm wrong, but it sounded suspiciously like the word 'Daddy'._

_Hey, guys. What did you think of the story? I know it's short, but I wanted to get it up tonight… Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!_

_If you don't, I'll set The Phantom of the Abbey on you!_


	2. Chapter II: Music of the Night

The Phantom of the Abbey

_I have decided that these chapters will be quite short, ok? Two or three pages max. There are no yaoi/slash/same sex parings in this story, and any perverted thing you read is completely unintentional. I say this because an old school friend has been reading the drafts of these stories and coming up with some rather… dodgy things. I suggest that you don't read the reviews, because they may be as dodgy, as she's reading this! And I'm working on the sequel for WTFTHTG, ok? So don't hassle me! Oh yeah, bold is a foreign language (not Russian) and bold italics are Russian._

_Don't sue; COMPLAIN! (Cause then, I at least know you're reading this!)_

**Review Responses: This isn't a crossover as such. But there will be hints and there will be comparisons, and quotations from the movie. Yes, I removed the hands. What you going to do about it?**

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter II: The Music of the Night

"WHAT?" Tyson yelled, dumbstruck at what Mr Dickinson had just told him.

"Let me drill it into your thick skull Tyson," Kai interrupted the kindly old man, red eyes flashing. "Other teams will be staying here. It will be a training camp of sorts, ok? Kind of like the Abbey then, no?" This was directed to Mr Dickinson.

"No, Kai. Not like the Abbey. This will focus more on teamwork," Kai snorted in disbelief. "And chivalry. There will be no punishments. Well, no hard ones."

"So what team will be staying with us?" Ray asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Ah… yes. Because you are the most forgiving team-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE WE WORKING WITH?" Kai suddenly yelled, making them all jump.

"They will be arriving here shortly. The other team? Now, Kai. Don't get upset, and don't storm out-"

"I don't believe it! You promised me I'd be safe in Japan!" Kai stood up, hands shaking.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are our partners?" Max asked, confused. Mr Dickinson took a deep breath.

"The Demolition Boys."

-

Ian whimpered in pain, bringing his legs up closer to his body. They'd all been punished, for daring to lose the championships, for being so stupid… Ian had drowned out Boris' voice when he got to the word stupid, do he never found out what exactly they were getting punished for. All he knew was it hurt.

Words began to float into his hearing range. Somebody seemed to be talking to themselves. But it was a familiar voice. He looked around at the six other cells. To the right of him lay Tala, completely unconscious, so it couldn't have been him. To the left was Spencer, sitting stiffly upright, his eyes glazed over with tears. And directly ahead of him slumped Bryan, who was muttering things under his breath, but Ian was pretty sure that it wasn't him. The words he could hear were nice words. Bryan's weren't, to put it bluntly.

"Stupid man. Trust Voltaire to employ such a stupid man. Mind you, if he wasn't so thick, I would have been discovered years ago. If I was running this abbey, things would be a lot different. No pain. But the world's corrupted, remember that." Ian shook his head, regretting it instantly as a headache proceeded to storm his mind.

"I am delusional." He suddenly said, sitting upright. Bryan and Spencer looked up, and shook their heads as one. Before him, the floor began to open. Ian could see a figure underneath the trapdoor, a cloaked figure. The figure reached out a hand. Ian took it tremblingly. He was pulled into the darkness and heard the clang as the trapdoor shut behind him. The figure threw his cloak around Ian's shoulders and helped the small boy up.

"Welcome, little one. Welcome to the Lair of the Phantom of the Abbey."

-

Kai sat up as there was a knock on the door.

"That will be them now." Mr Dickinson said, casting a nervous look at Kai. Kai blanked him and looked down at his barely disguised shaking hands.

The door opened and the four boys trooped in, followed by Boris, Voltaire and a mysterious cloaked figure.

"I hope you don't mind, but my assistant prefers to hide his face." Voltaire smirked, his voice making Kai shudder.

"**I wouldn't have to if you'd left me alone, evil old git." **The stranger muttered under his breath. Kai smirked, silently agreeing with the mysterious man.

"What did he say, boy?" Voltaire snarled, looking at Kai.

"Why are you asking me? You understand Russian as well as I do!" Kai shot back.

"It's not Russian, you fool!"

"Then how do you know I know it?"

"Because I am your grandfather!" Voltaire's eyes were beginning to glimmer. A bad sign, Kai remembered.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted then," Mr Dickinson said nervously, edging out the door. Kai though quickly. What could he do? He couldn't say what the stranger said. The mysterious guy would be in for it then. Was it really possible that Voltaire wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the truth and lies?

"He said… He said… That he agrees with you, but he's very tired." Kai said hurriedly.

"Liar!" Voltaire growled, taking a step forward.

"For God's sake, leave him alone!" Bryan drawled. "You understand him as well as we understand your twisted mind, so for all you know, your precious grandson could be telling the truth!" Voltaire froze and a smirk began to grow on Boris' face. Bryan suddenly realised what he'd said and cursed under his breath in Russian.

"**_Get out."_** Boris suddenly said. Kai and Tala shared a look of desperation.

"Get out the bloody door!" Ian yelled in desperation. Tyson and Max looked at each other and the two Russians grabbed them by the necks, practically throwing them through the open door. Spencer and Ian followed, then Voltaire, grabbing the cloaked stranger so he couldn't interfere.

There was a shout of pain from the room and Tala gripped Spencer's arm tightly. Spencer gently uncurled the red head's fingers before he broke his arm.

"**If you distracted him, I could get in there." **The stranger suddenly muttered. Kai gave a curt nod and launched Dranzer at his grandfather. Voltaire let go of the mysterious man as there was a snapping sound from behind the closed door. The man threw himself at the door, practically breaking the door down. Voltaire growled something under his breath, but didn't make a move.

"Bryan?" The stranger knelt down beside the unconscious pale haired boy. Without a word, he carried him out the room, Spencer following.

-

Couple of hours later 

"Ian! Go to sleep!" Spencer growled. His little friend ignored him, preferring to jump around the room.

"Ian! Broken arm or no broken arm, if you aren't in that bed in three seconds…" Bryan growled, turning over crossly.

"Seth wouldn't let you!" Ian snickered.

"Seth would also like some sleep tonight, little one." Came an amused voice from behind.

"If I get into bed, will you sing?" Ian asked innocently. Seth took a deep breath.

"Fine! As it's your first night in a new place, and as Bryan isn't in the best of health." Ian gave a war cry and leapt into bed. Seth gave a deep sigh, but sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Most of the Bladebreakers were asleep already, but Kai wasn't. So he was the only one that heard the song.

-

♫_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences…_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night…_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar… _

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before…_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be…_

_Only then, can you belong to me…_

_Floating, thawing, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night… _

_You alone can make my song take flight._

_Help me make the music of the night…♫_

"_Sleep now, little one." Two year old Kai looked up at his father._

"_Do I have to, Daddy?" _

"_Kai… Listen to your father." His mother smiled at the two Hiwataris._

"_Listen to the silence, Kai." His father stroked his hair gently._

"_Listen to the music of the night."_

Kai came back to earth with a bump. Without opening his eyes, he tried to think what had woken him. He almost screamed.

Someone was touching his face!

-

_What? I didn't do anything… Ducks as chairs and sharp implements are thrown_

_R&R if you want to find out who's touching Kai!_


	3. Chapter III: Think of Me

The Phantom of the Abbey

_I have decided that these chapters will be quite short, ok? Two or three pages max. There are no yaoi/slash/same sex parings in this story, and any perverted thing you read is completely unintentional. I say this because an old school friend has been reading the drafts of these stories and coming up with some rather… dodgy things. I suggest that you don't read the reviews, because they may be as dodgy, as she's reading this! And I'm working on the sequel for WTFTHTG, ok? So don't hassle me! Oh yeah, bold is a foreign language (not Russian) and bold italics are Russian._

_Don't sue; COMPLAIN! (Cause then, I at least know you're reading this!)_

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter III: Think of Me

**Where I left off last time:**

_Kai came back to earth with a bump. Without opening his eyes, he tried to think what had woken him. He almost screamed._

_Someone was touching his face!_

Kai forced himself to remain calm as he tried to assess who was… molesting him. Odd as it may sound, but he knew everyone's hands. The hand that touched his cheek wasn't hard and calloused, like Spencer's, or long, pianist's fingers like Bryan's. Ian's were small, Tala's were heavily burnt. Ray's were long nailed, like claws, and Tyson's stubby. The Chief's were hard, from working at the computer all day, and Max's had biro marks all over them. Both Voltaire and Boris had whips embedded into their hands and, anyway, the touch wasn't like theirs. It wasn't greedy, and it didn't try to 'steal' him. Just gentle, like… Kai didn't know how to describe it. Then it hit him.

Seth. The guy who'd been singing.

But why?

Kai opened his eyes, but too late. He had gone.

"Up. Now."

"Just one more minute…" Tala muttered, turning over.

"Tala Ivanov! I am warning you! If you don't get up now, you'll have to face Bryan's replacement!" Seth tapped his cane against the wooden floor impatiently. Tala looked up blearily, but turned over again. (A/N: Think Max Theiriot (Seth) in the Pacifier… The early morning scene!) Bryan snickered slightly and rubbed the top of his cast. It was irritating him slightly, although he knew better than to try and remove it.

"So…?" Seth bent down until his mouth was next to Tala's ear.

"And already, _she's_ not impressed." Seth placed particular emphasis on the word _she_ and waited for Tala to realise the double meaning in his words. He didn't have long to wait.

"She! Dammit! SETH!" Tala whined, which made Bryan laugh even more. Of course, the fact that The Demolition Boys were laughing certainly shocked most of the Bladebreakers. Kai remained silent, still shell-shocked from the antics of the night. Spencer slapped Bryan's hand as he fiddled with his cast.

"Well. What a welcome." A low, husky voice ran through the room. Although it had been spoken quietly, it did more than a raised voice would have done. The Demolition Boys and Kai looked up as one.

"Kasi!" Ian squealed and flew across the room, wrapping his arms around the girl that stood in the doorway. She laughed slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, little one." Kasi said, tossing her long plait over her shoulder. She raised her violet eyes to look at the rest of the bladers in the room. Spencer clapped her on the back, a huge grin on his face. Tala hugged her hard; evidently glad to see the girl. Bryan and Kasi stared at each other before they embraced. Kasi drew back thoughtfully. "What did he do to you?" She whispered, pushing up the heavy fringe to reveal a heavy scar. Bryan swallowed.

"His belt… he just… But I'm ok now, I swear it!" His eyes glimmered as they hit the early morning light and Kasi ruffled his hair playfully.

"Nothing from you, Hobbit?" She cocked her head. The Bladebreakers looked at each other in confusion. Hobbit? Kai stood up, his face completely blank. As he began to walk towards the girl, he began to get faster and faster, until he was running into her arms. The Bladebreakers watched, astonished, as their team captain began to cry.

"**_I'm sorry, but… I haven't seen you for so long… Everything's changed." _**He whispered. Kasi knelt down and stroked his hair, feeling his whole body shake with the emotions he was feeling. **_"I've changed… I'm becoming like him…" _**There was a slight snort from Seth, before he limped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Spencer rolled his eyes and followed the man.

"_**Baby, don't say that. You aren't like him. I promise. Baby, don't even think it."**_

"**_I am! I gave up everything for power!" _**

Kasi just shook her head, rubbing his back gently.

Seth closed his eyes, leaning against the side of the dojo.

"Spencer, why did you follow me?" He asked, without turning around. Spencer stopped dead behind him.

"I… I just wanted to check you were ok." The blonde muttered, looking at the floor. Seth smiled, a rare sight.

"I'm not complaining or anything, it's just unsettling to have someone to actually care."

"You're kidding me. You've never had anyone to care for you?" Spencer couldn't believe it, even Bryan had someone who cared about him.

"Not since I was seventeen… My wife died, and my son…" Seth just shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a hard display of emotion.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Not if you call me sir, but continue." Seth waved his hand vaguely in a dramatic gesture.

"Why did you start up The Phantom's Children?" Spencer quailed at the look in Seth's eye.

"I didn't agree with what Voltaire and Boris were doing. And I still don't. It was the only thing I could do."

"With all due respect, sir, then why don't you leave?" Seth looked at Spencer in confusion.

"And what, I could walk around Moscow looking like this?" He motioned to the mask angrily and kicked the wall.

"Could I see behind the mask, sir?" Spencer asked, looking away. Seth sighed, shaking his head.

"Come with me then." Spencer blinked, but followed his coach.

"A final warning, Spencer. What you'll see will scar you forever." Seth was trying to make him stop, it was rather obvious.

"It's my choice." Spencer shrugged.

Seth took a deep breath, steadying himself. He reached out and slipped his fingers behind the mask, slowly pulling it off. Spencer gasped as his eyes took in the burnt, ravaged skin, the steely grey of his glass eye and the sheer sadness that radiated from that side of his face. Spencer could take it no more. He ran, slamming the door behind him.

The mask slipped out of Seth's hands and onto the floor.

"_Where is she?" The door of the cottage slammed open. "Where is that slut?"_

"_How did you…?" Kai's father stood up. "She's not a slut!"_

"_Leave it, honey." Kai's mother muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_Did you really think you'd be able to hide? I will always be there!" The man shouted, his grey eyes blazing. "And did you ever consider, for just one second, that I would not find out about your pretty little son?"_

"_Leave him alone!" His parents yelled, standing up together. The man smirked, and pulled out a gun._

"_Daddy! Mummy!" Kai whimpered, hiding behind the sofa._

_There was one shot, but three screams._

Kai sat up. Someone was screaming.

It wasn't a fake scream, it came from a truly terrified soul, and a tortured throat.

Andscreamandscreamandscreamandscream…

_Ducks more flying objects I have decided to be firm… I want five reviews before I post the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter IV: Stranger Than You Dreamt It

The Phantom of the Abbey

_Soo… did I get five reviews? At the moment of writing this, I only have three. But I'm nice, so I'll get this up anyway… _

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter IV: Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Where I left off last time:**

_Kai sat up. Someone was screaming._

_It wasn't a fake scream, it came from a truly terrified soul, and a tortured throat._

_Andscreamandscreamandscreamandscream…_

-

Andscreamandscreamandscreamandscream…

Then Kai realised who the hoarse scream was coming from. It was a boy's scream, which didn't do much to narrow down the odds.

It was his voice screaming.

"**_No! Baby, what's wrong?" _**Kasi burst out from the small room, closely followed by Seth. She wrapped her arms around his small, rigid figure. He curled his hand around her arm as her long black hair enveloped him.

"**What's happening?"**Seth. He must have crept up at the same time.

"What have you done to him?" Tala snarled at Ray. Unusual. It appeared that the Demolition Boys did think of him as a friend.

"He wasn't like this. Not before you came along!"

"No, Ray. That's not true. He screamed two nights ago." Max muttered. "Remember? He screamed something like 'Daddy'." Seth started and Kai saw a flash that made the young man look quite different. The man picked up his cane and limped away.

"**_There was a man… I couldn't see his face, but I recognised him… HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" _**Kai yelled the last phrase, making Seth stop.

"No, Kai. He didn't kill your father. Your father died soon after, though." He said quietly. Kai looked up, meeting the steady grey eyes of the older man. He nodded his head, before walking back into the tiny room he populated. Kai noticed the Bladebreakers staring at him curiously, he snarled at them, giving them a basilisk glare. Bryan looked at him from under his fringe, a slight smirk on his face. Kai smirked back as Spencer hit the smaller boy on the side of his head. Bryan's hand disappeared from the edge of the cast. He closed his eyes; secure in his sister's embrace…

-

"How _dare_ you?" Kai's eyes shot open as Kasi bolted upright. Boris stood in front of the siblings, his eyes hard and unforgiving. Kai looked around the room. Tala was lying on the floor, unconscious, with Bryan kneeling next to him. Spencer's lip was split, and Ian's face had a bruise covering half of it. Boris grabbed Kasi's wrist, pulling her close. Then, before anyone could stop him, he pushed his lips against hers. His hands greedily pulled against her waist. The Bladebreakers gasped in horror as she struggled against his vicelike grip. Bryan started up from Tala and the boys formed a protective barrier. Bryan gripped her arm and tugged her away from the lecherous old man. There was a sudden clicking noise and they turned around. Spencer wrapped his arms protectively around the girl. Seth cocked the gun again, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." He growled, taking another step towards Boris, gun still out.

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh, I think I would. Remember what Voltaire said? I've already killed someone. Didn't Voltaire tell you when he hired you, or weren't you important enough?"

"Voltaire would be exceedingly angry."

"Newsflash, Boris. I don't care." And, with that, he fired a shot.

Kai didn't see what happened to the bullet. He was thrown into the most vivid memory in his life…

-

"_What the… Honey, why did you bring that in the house?" Kai's mother looked up from the stove, Kai looked up from the piece of rope he was teasing._

"_Bry… You know as well as I do. He won't give up. If I want to see you two live the days out, I need a gun."_

"_You have a two year old son… Kai! No! Leave the gun!" Kai's mother scooped him up before Kai could reach the shiny gun. "You see? First chance he's got, he'll be at it. And then, he'll shoot things." Kai's father chuckled and ruffled his son's hair._

"_Lighten up, Bryoni. You're acting like an old woman, and you're only seventeen! So what if the kid's a Hiwatari through and through? When he's older I'll teach him. All we have to do is keep it out of reach…"_

"_NO! I am not having that gun in the house!" Bryoni protested, dumping the two year old in his father's arms. His father laughed again and pecked his wife on the cheek._

"_Anything you say, my lady!" He teased._

-

"KAI! Hello? Anyone in there?"

-

"_I told you, Bry. I said we'd need a gun, that he would come after us." Kai's father wiped his eyes of tears. _

"_Come. We are going back to Russia now, and we are never going to come back to this… hovel." Kai's father stood up from the grave and placed a tiny bouquet of black roses on it. "You should be pleased. That slut has gone. All you need to do is get rid of the brat and your life can go back to the way it was." Kai's father started as he picked up the little boy, cradling his head gently._

"_Yes, father."_

-

Kai sat up suddenly, in horror.

"What… what's happening? What happened?" He gasped out, holding his side.

"You collapsed, Kai. After Seth shot at Boris." Ray sat quietly.

"Didn't hit him." Seth growled angrily. "F- Voltaire would have had me hung drawn and quartered, and where would the abbey be then?" Kai held his head as the memories came flooding back.

"Where is he?" He yelled.

"Who?"

"Voltaire! WHERE IS HE? HE KILLED MY MOTHER!"


	5. Chapter V: Why So Silent?

The Phantom of the Abbey

_I have decided that these chapters will be quite short, ok? Two or three pages max. There are no yaoi/slash/same sex parings in this story, and any perverted thing you read is completely unintentional. I say this because an old school friend has been reading the drafts of these stories and coming up with some rather… dodgy things. I suggest that you don't read the reviews, because they may be as dodgy, as she's reading this! And I'm working on the sequel for WTFTHTG, ok? So don't hassle me! Oh yeah, bold is a foreign language (not Russian) and bold italics are Russian. And I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Seth has a glass eye._

_And the pairings have been decided! It's KaiOC and RobertOC… I'll leave you to guess who's with whom… one is revealed slightly in this chapter!_

_Don't sue; COMPLAIN! (Cause then, I at least know you're reading this!)_

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter V: Why So Silent?

"_Where is he?" He yelled._

"_Who?"_

"_Voltaire! WHERE IS HE? HE KILLED MY MOTHER!"_

-

"**_Umm… How much of this is edible?" _**Bryan muttered, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Tala raised an eyebrow and Spencer and Ian shrugged.

"**_This and this… Basically dry cereal or cooked breakfast."_** Seth pointed out the relevant items on the menu.

"Seth? Kai?" Ian asked. "What is all this?" He made a vague gesture to the menu.

"Read the menu and find out." Tyson said, staring quizzically at the Russians.

"Ignore the imbecile." Kai sighed, standing up. "His brain has escaped out the back of his head to try and find the food." He squatted down between Ian and Spencer and began to explain the menu to them in hushed Russian undertones.

"We can't read in English," Tala said flushing. Tyson and Ray exchanged triumphant glances.

"Has no one ever told you it is rude to crow over another's misfortune?" Seth asked mildly. "No breakfast for me f-sir." He addressed this to Voltaire. The elder opened his mouth to reply, but Seth beat him to it. "I don't eat in the morning. When you're looking back, things like three meals don't seem important." Seth stood with a sigh. "Are you coming Kasi? I can put you through your paces."

"Mariah!" Ray suddenly yelled, waving his arms around like a mad man. "You guys! Over here!"

"Seth!" Bryan and Ian hissed. "Stay! We might need your gun!" Seth's grey eye flashed discreetly and he slowly sat down.

"Ray!" Lee acknowledged as Mariah and ray embraced. "Nice to see you. Tyson, Kenny, Max… Kai." It was no mistake that Kai's name had been said last. Kai nodded his head, eyes narrowed. Tala, who was sitting last in the row of Demolition Boys, cleared his throat pointedly as he put his feet up. Seth passed his stick to Bryan, who hit Tala none to gently on the head with it.

"What are you doing with _them_?" Mariah asked, glaring at the Russians.

"Trust me; I'm wondering the same thing!" Ian drawled.

"Who are you?" Mariah asked rudely.

"Who was that addressed to?" Seth asked mildly, but with an unpleasant undercurrent. "I don't like your tone. I wouldn't let my son talk to me like that." Mariah was going purple with rage. "But being as you are so young, I'll let you off lightly. How about a beybattle? If I win, you have to battle my associate for our names. If you win, you receive them. How does that sound?"

"Hang on a minute," Lee interrupted, pressing his hands swiftly together in apology. "Mariah's fourteen, just a kid. You're an adult, you have a son."

"Correct. I'm thirty. However, I had a son when I was about your age, so don't judge on that. If she wants, your sister can battle on of the boys instead." Seth motioned to the four boys next to him.

"How do you know she's my sister?" Seth tapped the side of his nose. "Fine. She'll battle you."

-

"How are you going to battle when you can't stand up without a stick?" Ian wanted to know as Seth slipped on another mask. "And is that make-up?"

"I prefer to call it kohl." Seth said as he shaded in the eye holes. He had swapped his usual black attire for an elegant red one and his hair was let loose from the bonds.

"You take longer than a girl to prepare!" Ian complained. As he passed, Seth shoved him playfully.

-

"Ready? Three – two – one… LET IT RIP!" Mariah released her blade into the stadium. Seth followed her action in complete silence.

"Wandering child." It was a command. The room grew darker and mist began to pour from the black beyblade. The only light in the room was a sphere hovering in the centre of the dish. Mariah watched in dismay as Galux was drawn to it. An eerily familiar tune began to play.

"Galux! Let's stop playing around! Cat Bites!" She cried. Seth smiled. In the half light with his skeleton mask, he looked like a fearsome ghost. Or Phantom.

"Why so silent?" He asked sadistically. Galux gave a cry of pain and began to scream.

"That shouldn't be allowed… isn't allowed." Mariah said through gritted teeth.

"I beg to differ! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Mariah cried out as she was thrown to the floor. Seth's eye gleamed with bloodlust. "Time for you to meet true power! I believe you have already met my bit beast?"

"Why are you…?"

"Prima Donna, I've barely started! Angel of Music!" The sphere of light disappeared and the music began to change. Bryan started, Kai's eyes widened, Tala fell off his chair and Ian staggered backwards, luckily to be caught by Spencer, at the sight of Seth's bit beast.

"Black Dranzer! Time to show them true strength! Music of the Night!" The dark phoenix gave a raucous shriek. Thousands of elegant candles appeared from nowhere. The song Seth has sung the first night began to play. Black Dranzer streamlined herself and dove through Galux. Mariah cried out again as her blade landed on the floor beside her. But no one was looking at her. They were all watching Seth.

He stood there, an almost masochistic look on his face. Black Dranzer flew around the man, growing closer every time. Eventually, she encircled him with her wings, sharp beak nuzzling at his neck, preening his long grey hair. Seth closed his eyes, his mask making him look ominously fearsome. It was impossible to see where Phantom began and phoenix ended.

"Black Dranzer was destroyed!" Tala said, finding his voice.

"You can't destroy true power." Seth replied crisply, eyes still closed.

"Black Dranzer gets its power from stealing other people's bit beasts!" Tyson protested, breaking the spell. Seth's steely grey eyes snapped open.

"I'd rethink your words. Black Dranzer is one of the five." The Biovolt element of Seth was beginning to surface. "If Black Dranzer is merely a parasite, then how did I manage to beat your friend?" All eyes swivelled to the Demolition Boys. Tala shrugged.

"Don't look at us. All our bit beasts are in our pockets." They then turned to Kai, as their resident ex-Black Dranzer wielder.

"I've never seen her act like that." Kai admitted, He held out a hand. "May I?" Seth inclined his head and tossed the black beyblade over. Kai looked over it with the experienced eyes of a professional. "You've made some improvements." Kai squinted at the object which haunted his nightmares. "Ball bearings." Seth watched him with something akin to humour in his grey eye.

"So is pinkie going to battle me or shall I start training?" Kasi tapped her foot impatiently. By now, quite a crowd had gathered. Robert suddenly stepper out.

"I'll battle you." He said. Kasi swallowed a coloured discreetly.

"**_You fancy him, don't you?"_** Kai said with a smirk.

"**_I do not!"_** Kasi protested, playing with the plait that hung down her back.

"**She so does!" **Seth and Kai hi-fived, much to the surprise of the others.

"Fine. I'll battle you." Kasi inclined her head.

"Now this should be good." Bryan muttered to Tala. "I've always wanted to see our good Master Jagen taken down a few pegs!"

"Hey, Robert's decent." Tala whispered back. "It's not his fault his name begins with the same letter as Rays!"

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you!" Kasi retorted, tapping her beyblade launcher, a piece of rope attached to a strong cane, on the ground. The two boys took a step back and mimed zipping their lips. Beside Ray, Kai shifted uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Ray hissed.

"The last time I saw Kasi blade was when I still had Black Dranzer. She smashed my head in and was about to finish me off when she suddenly had a change of heart and told me to embrace my destiny, before disappearing into the wilderness." Kai pulled back his thick blue fringe to reveal a blood encrusted indent. Ray wrinkled his nose.

"I thought she was supposed to be your sister?" Kai caught Kasi glaring at him and kept quiet.

-

"Three – two – one… LET IT RIP!" Griffolyon and Black Onyx crashed into the dish.

"Griffolyon! Wing Dagger!" Robert felt an alien emotion for the sixteen year old in front of him. It made him want to finish the battle quickly, but Kasi didn't seem affected by his attack, and the raven spirit grew stronger.

"Scarlet Eye of Vengeance!" Kasi yelled. Robert cried out in pain. It felt like red hot needles were being driven into his body. With a swift movement, Griffolyon was knocked out of the dish. Robert dropped to the ground, tears of pain falling from his eyes. He could hear his team gathering around him, but he could see another gathering.

Someone else had collapsed – and it wasn't Kasi.

-

"_Why so silent, good Madame?" Kai's father danced into the cottage. Kai looked up from the picture book he was reading and waved._

"_Are you drunk?" Kai's mother asked, turning around. Kai's father took her in his arms and waltzed around the cottage._

"_Prima Donna, first lady of the stage… Your devotees are on their knees to implore you…" He sang. Kai's mother shook her head and hit him on the head with a wooden spoon._

"_Please stop spoiling these wonderful songs for me." She teased. In fact, Kai's father had a very good singing voice. "Why are you singing songs from the best show in the world?"_

"_Two reasons, my good lady. First, I have booked three tickets to see The Phantom of the Opera ™ in time for your birthday and secondly… I have acquired myself a part in the stage musical!" Kai's mother hugged her husband as he began singing another song. "Past the point of no return…"_

"_Let me go you imbecile! I need to cook dinner tonight!" Kai's father sat down beside Kai._

"_So… whatcha reading? What language?" He asked, as if Kai was his age._

"_I'm reading Alfie, daddy. In Indonesian. Mummy said I needed to put the Russian stuff away and read some more of my mudder tongue."_

"_Is that right? So, what's Alfie up to?" Kai's father lifted him up onto his knee._

"_Nothing! He's boring!"_

-

Kai was brought down to earth with a bump as Tyson emptied a bottle of water over him.

"You are going to pay for that." He growled, pushing his sodden fringe out of his eyes. Then, a thought struck him. "Seth, what language do you speak? Aside from English and Russian?"

"Japanese, Spanish, French and Indonesian. Why do you ask?" The man looked at the teen curiously.

"How come I know Indonesian?" Kai murmured, clutching his knees.

"More to the point – how did you know I know Indonesian?"

-

_Ooo! Slight cliffy! It was great fun writing Kai's flashback! And all those references to POTO are making my head spin! It was the first time I've written a bit beast/ human pairing… I quite liked it actually… And I love Alfie LOL! And, for some odd reason, it made me laugh every time I wrote about Seth's eye… maybe because I'm used to writing 'eyes'!_

_So review please! I want at least five before I update!_


	6. Chapter VI: We Have All Been Blind

The Phantom of the Abbey

_I'm so good to you guys! I've got one poxy review (Thankies Troublesome Aries) yet I am still updating, even though I said I wanted five! Still – seventeen reviews. Not bad for a sidelong story… Man, why are sidelong stories always more popular? Things start to get interesting in this chapter…_

_And **/…/ **is sign language._

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter VI: We Have All Been Blind

"_Japanese, Spanish, French and Indonesian. Why do you ask?" The man looked at the teen curiously._

"_How come I know Indonesian?" Kai murmured, clutching his knees._

"_More to the point – how did you know I know Indonesian?"_

-

"What? How did you-" For once, Seth seemed shocked.

"Seth!" Voltaire barked. It scared even Kai, the look of hatred on the Phantom's face.

"I have to go." Seth growled, following Voltaire and Boris out of the room.

"Attention! Bladers, could I have your attention please?" Mr Dickinson called. Seeing he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Thank you. It has come to my notice that there are a number of bladers among you that are carrying dangerous weapons. I now ask that those of you that have weapons please place them in the dish in the centre." Kasi and Tala exchanged glances. Bryan muttered obscenities under his breath as he began to pull out knives and guns hidden in various places about his body. Ian dropped the bullets from his launcher into the dish; Spencer threw in a couple of switchblades and Tala offered several pistols. Bryan and Kasi sat down and began to remove weapons from various folds of clothing. Ray stared at the assortment of dangerous implements in the dish and still more came. Bryan pulled off his shoes and threw them in. Kasi began to un-plait her hair and Mr Dickinson gaped as little knife blades dropped out. Finally, Kasi turned away from the rest of the group and pulled an extremely sharp knife from her top. She chucked that in and glared at Kai. Kai visibly quailed under the looks from the entire Russian team and pulled out a gun from his back pocket, tossing that in.

"Is there anymore?" Mr Dickinson stammered.

"In our luggage." Bryan growled, slumping down into a seat set apart from the rest of the group. This seemed to symbolise the end of the meeting, and the bladers began to mill around. Bryan closed his eyes…

-

Suddenly, someone sat on him. Bryan stiffened at the close contact and opened his amethyst eyes, to have them alight on a little girl, no more than ten years old, with long red hair and appealing violet eyes.

**/Do you understand me//** She asked. Bryan inclined his head, his serious eyes never leaving her face. What she did next threw him. She hugged him. **/My name is Jo. /**

**/I am Bryan Kyznetsov. / **Bryan replied automatically. **/Number 31892. / **Jo blinked and almost fell off his lap, but he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her back into safety.

**/Why did you say a number? And I like your hair/ **Jo giggled silently.

**/I come from a bad place, where we're all known by numbers. You are very pretty. /**

**/Thank you// **Jo hugged him again, but this time he hugged her back with his good arm. **/Why aren't you sitting with your friends//**

**/I'm not supposed to have friends./ **Bryan stopped, shocked at himself. Why was he telling a ten year old about the abbey?

**/Why not? I ask too many questions// **Jo giggled again and Bryan almost smiled. **/Do you beyblade? What team do you battle for? Do you have a bit beast? Can I see it// **Jo covered her mouth with a hand.

**/I am not encouraged to have friends because that would make me happy, and I've done too many bad things to be happy. Yes, I beyblade. My bitbeast is Falborg, and I'm a member of the Demolition Boys. Here, this is Falborg. / **Bryan prised his beyblade out of his pocket and handed it to the little girl.

**/Yeah, I blade. My bit beast is Cyclopslyon, he's really cool! I don't belong to any team really, but me and my sister are hanging around with the Majestics, because my brother's in it. /**

**/Your brother is in the Majestics? Let me guess… he's Johnny// **Yet again, Bryan almost let a smile slip onto his face, just by looking at the little girl.

**/Yup! How did you guess? And what bad things have you done// **Bryan wondered why he was telling his life story to a ten year old.

**/Well, because of your red hair, and because Johnny is glaring at me and because I detect the teeniest hint of a Scottish accent. / **He flicked her chin. **/And bad things I've done? I've hurt people, I've stolen bit beasts, I steal and I've killed people. / **Jo's face looked horror struck, and she slid off his lap, running to her siblings. Bryan closed his eyes to hide the crystal tears in them, but not quick enough for Kai.

-

Taking a subtle deep breath, Kai made his way towards the Majestics. Suddenly, his eye was caught by an exceedingly pretty red head, sister to Jo.

"Hey." Her accent was Scottish, decidedly so. "I'm Suzy McGregor. Older sister to Johnny."

"Kai Hiwatari." Like Bryan, a pretty Scot was making the bluenette open up.

"What can I do for you, Kai?" he liked the way she said his name.

"I want to talk to Jo. I know she's deaf, but I saw her conversing with my… acquaintance over there and I just wanted to know what he was saying." **/Is it ok if we talk//**

**/Sure. You're Bryan's friend, aren't you? Well, not friend, he doesn't have any friends, per say, but you know him, right//**

**/Yeah. / **Kai paused, not sure how to continue. **/Bryan told you what he's done, right//**

**/Yes. / **Jo was twisting her hands as they lay in her lap. Suzy, satisfied that Jo would be ok, walked away. Kai seized the moment to try and open Jo up.

**/I like your sister// **he confessed. **/Has she got a boyfriend// **He knew his gamble had worked.

**/Nope. And she won't be getting one unless they have £600,000 sterling. / Jo** giggled again and Kai felt himself warming to this strange child.

**/How's a million roubles// **Kai asked, rapidly calculating his wealth.

**/Sounds good to me// **Jo grinned. **/Now, what were you going to say about Bryan//**

**/Only that…/ **Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. **/Bry was forced to do a lot of that stuff he told you about. /**

**/Forced? As in…/ **Jo raised an eyebrow, making herself look like her brother.

**/As in hurt, tortured. Bryan likes you. He doesn't usually like little children, or girls, but he made an exception for you. And now, although he doesn't show it, he's quite cut up. /**

**/Ohh… I didn't know. I didn't mean to// **Jo's eyes clouded over with tears of dismay.

**/I know you didn't. You're a nice little girl. / **Jo scowled as he patted her condescendingly on the head.

**/Did you mean that about Suzy// **Jo's eyes gleamed wickedly when he nodded.

-

"We need to talk." Seth muttered, coming up behind Kai.

"Fine." He responded, following the Phantom away from the rest of the group.

"What do you want to know?"

"Seriously? I'd like to know how come you know I know Indonesian, when I didn't know myself until about thirty minutes ago." Seth composed himself.

"I was in love with your mother."

-

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet…" Kai's father sang quietly to himself as he turned the page over in his book._

"_For God's sake! Stop singing!" Kai's mother suddenly yelled._

"_Bryoni? What's wrong?" Kai buried his head in his father's le._

"_I'm seventeen and whilst you're swanning off and enjoying yourself, I'm looking after a child!" Tears dripped down her face as Kai's father embraced his wife._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't realise it upset you. They're looking for a Christine, why don't you audition for that and I'll look after Kai?" Kai's father picked up the two year old as he tried to get to the wooden spoon his mother had dropped._

"_You'd do that – for me?" Bryoni looked at her husband._

"_I've already ruined your life by getting you pregnant."_

"_Don't give up your job." Bryoni decided. "Just knowing you'd do that – for me – makes me feel better." Kai yelled and kicked as his parents kissed._

-

_Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! The next chapter is the big one, guys. That is where the climax is… Try and guess what happens! (Naioka1992 – you aren't allowed to guess, because you know!) Happy guessing peeps!_


	7. Chapter VII: Wishing You Were Somehow

The Phantom of the Abbey

_This is it, guys. This is THE chapter. The chapter that sparked off this whole story… man, I'm excited. I wonder how many of you will flame me for this… I guess it could be called an anticlimax lol._

_Anyway, here it is…_

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter VII: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

"_Seriously? I'd like to know how come you know I know Indonesian, when I didn't know myself until about thirty minutes ago." Seth composed himself._

"_I was in love with your mother."_

"What?" Kai staggered backwards in horror. "My mother is dead!"

"Don't you think I already know that?" In his white half mask, the masochistic look had reappeared on Seth's face.

"Voltaire killed my mother!"

"No Kai. I did." Seth's eye was glimmering sadistically.

"Voltaire Hiwatari killed my mother!" Kai screamed and leapt at the older man. Seth retaliated masochistically, only lightly. Kai felt arms encircling him, pulling him up from the sea of bloodlust. The entire room was watching them now.

"Going to kill me?" The man was mad. Completely and utterly insane. His thin chest heaved and his eye sparkled.

"Bryoni…" Kai breathed.

"What?" The colour drained from Seth's face.

"That was her name…" Kai watched Seth's features, for the slightest flicker, of guilt, of remorse.

"Indeed. Bryoni Giry." Seth chuckled uneasily. Kai felt fire consuming him and he broke free of the hands that held him back. Only to be met with cold, burning pain.

"No! Call her back!" Kasi screamed. The pain was like nothing Kai had ever felt before. Like fire… but ice to the touch.

"He needs to be taught." Seth said harshly. "He needs to remember."

_The bubbling laughter of a young girl._

Fire.

_The hallowed singing of a youngster._

Ice.

_The crackling of a woodfire._

Pain.

_The cry of pain… The sound of burning… The acrid smell of burning flesh… Blinding pain… scream… Andscreamandscreamandscreamandscream…_

"No!" Kai let out a sobbing breath. "NO!"

_You were once my one companion…_

"She was very pretty, wasn't she Kai?"

_You were all that mattered…_

"NO!" Kai fell to his knees. "Grandfather, tell me it's not true!"

_You were once both friend and father…_

"I am Seth Dimitri Hiwatari."

_Then my world was shattered…_

"Your father."

-

"_Daddy?" Kai gripped the bars of his cot._

"_Shh… Kai, I'm here." His father turned towards him. But it wasn't his father's face. It was a monster, with one dead eye._

"_You aren't my daddy!" Kai screamed. "You're a monster!"_

-

Kai now knew what was behind the mask.

_Ok, how many people saw that coming? Did you like it? Please tell me!_

_Is it the most intense chapter, or was it a complete anticlimax? Tell me if you guessed! I really want to know!_


	8. Chapter VIII: All I Ask of You

The Phantom of the Abbey

_So now I have to make this interesting… You want the truth? There are like three chapters left to go. I know how I'm going to end it, and I know what else I need to put in here, but writing it? This is going to be weird… And thank you Troublesome Aries for reviewing – again!_

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter VIII: All I Ask Of You

"_I am Seth Dimitri Hiwatari."_

_Then my world was shattered…_

"_Your father."_

Kai turned and ran from the room. The bladers stared in open mouthed horror at Seth.

"How could you?" Tala whispered, yet it was louder than the shrillest scream. "You… you're just like your father!"

"I should have guessed." Bryan too, was speaking in hushed undertones. "All those times. But what I don't get is why you acted like that, Seth. You humiliated him. He's supposed to be your son!" Seth felt his feelings threaten to overwhelm him, and he wouldn't let the room to see him like he would become.

"I knew." Kasi breathed. "But I thought you would protect him. I thought you felt the same way I did!"

"Why Seth?" Tears were streaming down the phantom's face now, half blinded by tears, he turned to Spencer, who used to be his friend. But there was no pity in the blonde's face, only disgust.

"I will explain. But not to any of you. To Kai. Only Kai." Seth staggered up and followed where his son had exited.

-

Kai curled up in a corner of the grounds, hugging his knees. Tears ran freely down his face as he thought about what he'd just learnt. Why?

"I'm sorry." Kai jumped as if he was stung and turned towards the figure.

"What?"

"I said; I'm sorry."

"You don't look it."

"Well, I am. Can I sit down?" Kai motioned to the space beside him and watched with open curiosity and hostility as his father struggled to sit down.

They sat there for a while, phantom and phoenix, in perfect silence, until Seth began to laugh.

"You do know they're watching us?" Kai followed Seth's finger and saw that it was true; all the bladers were pressed up against the glass. "It's the big showdown. Erik verses Christine."

"You saying I'm a girl?" Kai shaded his eyes and looked at the older man, with what could have been mirth in his eyes.

"You know, when you were born, Bry wanted to call you Erik, or Raoul."

"They're bad names."

"That's what I said." Seth traced patterns on his knees as he thought about what to say next.

"Why Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you call me Kai, not Erik or Raoul or… Piangi?" Kai's knowledge of the Phantom of the Opera ™ was scanty to say the least. Seth chuckled again.

"You do know Piangi is a fat Spanish opera singer who ends up being killed? We called you Kai because of where you were born. Kai Islands see?"

"So, I'm not Russian. I'm Indonesian."

"Yes." Kai moved slightly closer to his father. Only slightly. "How much do you know?"

"Not much. I know she was Bryoni Giry, and I know you must have eloped, because Grandfather came after you. And I'm guessing I was unexpected, at the age of fifteen, right? What else is there to know?"

"Crikey… You are perceptive. Must be your mother. I lack the ability to understand even the simplest sarcasm." Kai stared sceptically at Seth's pitiful attempt to change the subject.

"What else?"

"Your mother was a servant in Hiwatari Manor. Not the horrible thing that's in Moscow, nor the one in Japan. There's a third one, in Archangel. That's where I was born and lived until I was fifteen. I know you hear all the time of masters seducing their servants, but that's not what happened in this case, honest. I did love your mother. And one thing led to another and we eventually eloped, when Father wouldn't give me permission to marry her." Seth looked away from Kai's eyes.

"Why?" He knew.

"Kai-"

"WHY?" The tears were beginning to well up in Seth's eyes again, and he stumbled, and ran.

-

Seth pulled off the mask, in the safety of his own room. He ran his hand through his hair and, catching sight of the picture on his dresser, broke down completely.

"**I'm sorry Bryoni," **He whispered. **"I am trying to be strong… But Seth's gone forever. There's only the Phantom now." **He heard footsteps come up behind him and the door opened. He knew who it was. "Kai, go away. I don't want you to see me like this."

Kai softly closed the door and made his way over to his father.

"Look at me." Kai murmured. Seth turned to him silently. Kai ran a hand over the burnt and ravaged skin, watching as his father shivered slightly.

"Your hands are cold." Seth stated. Kai looked at him, an enlightened expression on his face.

"How did you kill her?"

"I married her. I loved her." Seth looked at his son, with his eyes so like Bryoni's.

"Bryan says you have tattoos. Can I see?" Seth raised an eyebrow and rolled up his sleeves. He showed Kai the black rose, with the words 'Bryoni, 1976 – 1992'; he showed Kai his Hiwatari markings, on his collar bone. He revealed two others, a treble clef on his back shoulder and a hangman's noose on his left arm. Finally, he pulled back his hair and showed Kai the star on the back of his neck, which simply said 'Kai, 1990'.

Kai looked again at the ravaged face. It didn't look so bad now, he thought. Not with a smile.

-

"_Do you like it, Kai?" Bryoni breathed in his ear, lifting him that little bit higher._

"_Lookit me! I'm on top of the world!" Kai yelled, waving his arms around._

"_Yep. You won't ever forget this, will you? You can be whoever you want to be."_

"_I'm going to be Kai! Kai Hiwatari! You will know my name!"_

_-_

_Awww… I like that ending! Don't worry; there are still two more chapters! I wasn't going to put the flashback in, but I've decided every chapter will have one… That is going to be interesting!_

_Well, it's like eleven o'clock, so I guess I better get to sleep! Review please!_


	9. Chapter IX: Think of Me

The Phantom of the Abbey

_One more chapter to go, guys… this was a spur of the moment thing, originally, there was going to be KaixSuzy, but Bryan came and things just… happened._

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter IX: Think of Me

_Kai looked again at the ravaged face. It didn't look so bad now, he thought. Not with a smile._

Kai sat on the roof of the dojo, just thinking. Some of the younger bladers were playing in the grounds. He'd never played like that.

"Hey." A voice murmured in his ear. Kai turned to look at Bryan, a clear _I'm not impressed_ look on his face. "I don't know if you heard… Boris took off last night." Kai spun around, almost falling off the roof. "Yeah. He's left us with Seth. But… we won't be able to stay with him. Seth doesn't get paid for his job as Voltaire's assistant. We'll be going back to Russia… to the Abbey." Bryan's voice trembled slightly, and he adopted the same position as Kai; hugging his knees, looking out over the children. His expression spoke volumes to Kai. _I never played like that. Why not? Why did I never have a water fight? Or battle for fun?_ Bryan rested his chin on his knees.

"The water froze every time we tried." Kai said suddenly. Bryan jumped as if stung.

"Same old Kai." He smirked. "Always reading our minds." Kai gave him a playful punch. Then, Bryan's expression changed. "You remember? Before you left?" Kai did. He remembered what they'd talked about, but he didn't want to. "I'm sixteen now. I could get a flat. It could work!"

"No." That simple word changed the atmosphere. A familiar look reappeared on Bryan's face; one not used to being refused. It was obstinate, and angry.

"Fine then. I'll make it on my own."

"You won't." Kai needed to take his anger out on something. Someone. "No one would ever buy anything to do with you." He stood up.

"Shut up!" Bryan curled up smaller. "You don't know what you're talking about!" He growled as Kai grabbed his hair, pulling him up.

"Live in the real world! Grow up!" Bryan launched himself at Kai, knocking him over. It wasn't proper fighting. It was street fighting, and Kai was in danger.

He hadn't remembered this. He'd forgotten how Bryan talked when he was angry. And he was angry. Angry that his dreams had been ridiculed, that his friend had ridiculed him. Suddenly, Kai bucked, throwing Bryan off him.

Off the roof.

-

"_Attack Dranzer!" He yelled. Bryan cried out as more scars appeared on his body. With one final blow, he knocked Falborg out of the dish. Bryan trembled as Boris came closer to him._

"_What did you call that?" He growled, raising his hand to hit Bryan, but he never reached him._

_Bryan dropped through the floor._

-

Bryan's back arched in pain as he hit the hard ground. The breath was knocked out his lungs and he struggled to breath against the darkness that was beginning to surround him. He felt blood beginning to pool at his back. Blood was pouring from his mouth, and his hair was matted with it. He felt someone lifting him up.

"That was really harsh, Kai." Ian said quietly. The Indonesian glared silently at him.

"And?" Kai was dripping poison, not even looking at the damage he had caused.

"He could have died!"

"So? It's not like anyone cares!" Ian stared at him in shock.

"And you're supposed to be a good guy!" Ian spat on the ground in front of the bluenette. "Bryan could be paralysed and all you can say is 'so'?" Tala helped Bryan up cautiously.

"Someone call an ambulance, now!" He said with authority. Bryan's head hung loosely and blood dripped down his chin.

As Kai watched, the lavender haired boy lifted his head up slowly. He stared at Kai. He didn't say anything, but the message was clear.

_It'll come back around._

-

_Umm… That was unexpected! I'd like to say thanks to Rainbow Lioness for her lovely review and hope this entry doesn't make her change her mind!_

_Thanks will be in the last chapter, peeps!_

_So yeah… enjoy?_


	10. Chapter X: Point of No Return

The Phantom of the Abbey

_THIS IS IT! THE VERY LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO FINISH A STORY!_

_Ahem… Sorry, I got a bit excited there, didn't I? Right, thanks will be at the end, it's quite a long list lol! So yeah… enjoy the final chapter!_

The Phantom of the Abbey; Chapter X: The Point of No Return

_As Kai watched, the lavender haired boy lifted his head up slowly. He stared at Kai. He didn't say anything, but the message was clear._

_It'll come back around._

Kai sat down next to Ray shakily. Ray passed him a plate of toast and he accepted it, his face not showing the turmoil that was going on inside.

"I want you to have a look at Falborg today Seth." Voltaire was saying. "Modify it… Update it." The Demolition Boys were pale.

"Forget it." Seth sipped the bitter black coffee.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am not playing your sick game anymore, Father." Seth's hands were shaking slightly, and he was wearing a different mask, a full length black one. It made him look more spiritual, soulful.

"Is that so?" Kai recognised the danger signs.

"You heard me." Seth put down the coffee cup and walked away from the table.

"Look out!" Kai yelled as Voltaire came up behind him, an arm around his neck.

"I don't think so…"

-

"_No! What did I do?" Kai put a hand to his mouth in horror as the abbey began to crumble in front of him._

"_Kai!" A man began walking towards him. Kai edged away as he saw the man was wearing a mask. "Don't you remember me? I'm your father!"_

"_Dad?" The younger Kai looked amazed._

"_Take this, and get out the country. Go anywhere, but don't stay in Russia. It's dangerous." Kai's father handed him several fifty rouble notes and then disappeared into the darkness._

-

"Nobody betrays me and gets away with it!" Voltaire growled. Seth narrowed his eyes as he tried to escape from the choking hold his father had on him.

"Get used to it!" Kai snarled and he pulled his grandfather's cloak, making him release the Phantom. Kai jumped back, stung, as he saw the look on the older man's face. It was pure hatred. With one sweep of his arm, Voltaire pulled off the mask on Seth's face.

-

Screams rang around the room as they saw what Seth had been hiding under the mask. Voltaire swore under his breath as his cloak caught on some of the candles that were on the table. Not missing a step, he swept it off and dropped it – onto his son's back.

-

Suzy yelled as the room began to go up in flames.

"Out! We need to get out!" She yelled, covering her mouth against the smoke. Johnny nodded and picked Jo up. Suzy released Hydralyon and ordered him to start beaming light through the smoke.

"Keep down!" Tala called. Robert was the first to reach the door.

"It's locked!" He called, before succumbing to coughing.

"Get the hell out of the way of the door!" Spencer yelled and, without waiting for an answer, he lowered his shoulder and charged at the door. It cracked open loudly and Spencer tumbled onto the ground, gasping breaths of air. The other teams followed. Robert did a rapid head count and realised Kasi was missing. He dived back into the flames, searching for the pretty sixteen year old. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door, wincing as the flames began to lick at his hands.

"Dad's still in there!" Kai cried, pushing his fringe away from his forehead. He groaned as his hand came away sticky with blood. The doorframe crumbled as the fire consumed it. Kai made a snap decision and clambered over the burning doorframe. "Dad!" He called. "Dad? Where are you?"

"Kai… Get out…" he followed the sound of his father, and found him, curled up on the floor, the skin peeling off his back as the fire attacked. Kai pressed his hands to the fire, yelling as it burnt, but realising with relief that it was disappearing. Seth wrapped his arms around his son. "When you get out… stay at Tyson's… don't let Boris get you…"

"But what about you?" Kai returned the hug.

"It doesn't matter… Bryoni, I'm coming!" Suddenly, a spar of wood fell down, hitting the Indonesian on the head. Kai slumped down. Seth held his son tighter and closed his eyes.

_It's over now, the Music of the Night…_

FINIS

_OMG! What will happen? Tune in when I write Devil on the Doorstep, the sequel to The Phantom of the Abbey!_

_Thanks are due to: Amz, Koren and Sherwa, who were with me when I started this crazy journey on the day we had fire safety training, Troublesome Aries who was my first reviewer, Winter Rae, Rainbow Lioness, Shadowoftheredmoon, She-Devil-16 and Milla Kuznetsov for reviewing, Naioka1992 for letting me bounce ideas off her and Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux for writing The Phantom of the Opera and I'd like to thank the shadow readers!_

_Thanks for being with me on the bumpy ride you guys! You all rock! Have a plushie :D _


End file.
